


on the same bed we discover ourselves anew

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop feeling guilty about how you feel.”</p><p>Shintarou finally turns on his side to meet his gaze. In the dim light, Seijuurou did not fail to notice the desire in his eyes. It lights his own wanting even more.</p><p>“That’s impossible. I’ve seen you as my brother all my life.”</p><p>“That’s easy,” Seijuurou raises up his hand and covers Shintarou’s eyes. “You won’t have to see me at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the same bed we discover ourselves anew

**Author's Note:**

> uhmm this was written months ago(may 2015;;), originally to be a part of this AU where Akashi was adopted by Midorima's father when he was still a baby to protect him from these bad guys so Akashi grew up with the Midorima siblings, believing they were related. Though Akashi had the idea he isn't an actual part of the family early on, and when they were teenagers, he develops feelings for Shintarou. Shintarou also starts developing feelings for him but he knows he can;t act on it because he believes they are brothers. 
> 
> Then before the thing below happened, they were having dinner and Akashi finally confronted their father about the truth. He tells them that Akashi is actually adopted. so yeah
> 
> Was cleaning up my fic folder and I think I won't be able to make that AU anymore and wouldn't want this to go to waste eh T~T also my first r18 please be kind

Seijuurou shuts the door behind him and locks it quietly. Shintarou is already on their bed, eyes closed, body straight, chest rising and falling slightly. He climbs on his side of the bed and raises up the blanket to his chin. 

 

“We aren’t brothers,” he whispers after a few moments of silence. “I told you that before. And now you know the truth. It’s even your father who claims it. Do you believe me now?”

 

Shintarou doesn’t move, but Seijuurou notices the change in his breathing.

 

“Stop feeling guilty about how you feel.”

 

Shintarou finally turns on his side to meet his gaze. In the dim light, Seijuurou did not fail to notice the desire in his eyes. It lights his own wanting even more.

 

“That’s impossible. I’ve seen you as my brother all my life.”

 

“That’s easy,” Seijuurou raises up his hand and covers Shintarou’s eyes. “You won’t have to see me at all.”

 

He scoots closer and captures Shintarou’s mouth on his, tugging on his lower lip. Shintarou groans in response, and he grabs on to Seijuurou’s waist. The wet sounds of their sloppy, hungry kisses fills the room. Seijuurou pulls away then, still covering the other boy’s eyes, and moves on top of him. He grinds down languidly against Shintarou’s. His back arcs up in response. They move against each other and it’s taking him his all to keep his moans down.

 

They are both heaving as Seijuurou slows his pace. He can already feel the wetness on the fabric of his pants. He finally removes his hand over Shintarou’s eyes, and he sees how dilated his pupils have become. He traces a finger down his jaw, to his chest, to his nipple, to his stomach, down to the spot where Shintarou’s pants rests on his skin.

 

“Can I?”

 

Shintarou nods, and Seijuurou has to remind himself not to be too hasty. It has taken him years to realize his fantasies, and he would do all to enjoy its every second. He pulls Shintarou’s pants down to his knees, licking his lips nervously. They’ve taken baths together when they were still kids, covered with nothing, but seeing Shintarou like this below him, sweaty and breathing hard, gives him a very different feeling. It wakes up a feral side of him.

 

Seijuurou slides his hand down Shintarou’s hips and stops just above his growing hardness. He holds it, pumping slowly at first, letting Shintarou relish the feeling of his palm against his skin. Shintarou makes a sound at the back of his throat, and Seijuurou wanted to hear more. He moves his hand faster as he bends down to swallow Shintarou’s moans.

 

Shintarou quivers beneath him and he realizes he’s almost there. Even though he wants to see Shintarou become undone at that moment, Seijuurou stops and takes satisfaction at how the other boy almost whines at the absence of his hand. He scoots away, sitting before him. Shintarou sits up in confusion, his hardness still throbbing.

 

“It’s your turn,” Seijuurou tells him as he takes off all of his clothes, “You want me, too, don’t you?”

 

Shintarou takes in the sight of his smoothness, of the sharpness of his hips, of his own hardness. He need not be told twice. He pushes Seijuurou down the bed almost graceless and spreads his legs apart. Without any hesitation, he takes Seijuurou’s length in his mouth hungrily and traces his tongue along it. His fingers work inside him at the same time, pushing two of them inside at first, crooking them, and then Seijuurou feels another finger slip inside. He is in total loss. He bites down on his hand, moaning Shintarou’s name against his palm. Shintarou’s head bobs up and down, getting faster and deeper every time.

 

He comes all of a sudden, his thoughts exploding into scatters. He loses awareness of his surrounding except for Shintarou’s tongue licking him off and the absence of his fingers leaving him empty.

 

“More,” he says when he finds his voice, “I want more. I want you. I-”

 

Shintarou enters him then without any warning, making Seijuurou arc his back and whimper at the sudden feeling that filled him, stretched him. Shintarou thrusts again and again, faster and harder, until Seijuurou feels the tears flowing out from his eyes. Seijuurou grabs on to the edge of the bed as Shintarou hits a perfect spot, and he bites on his lips painfully. He pushes on it again, and Seijuurou loses all control. Shintarou’s thrusts lose their rhythm at the sound Seijuurou made, and they become wild and frantic and frenzied, and he comes inside and fills Seijuurou, taking his mouth to keep his scream down.

 

Shintarou pulls out of Seijuurou and limps against his arms, resting his head on the crook of Seijuurou’s neck. Their chests move in sync with each other. They are both twitching from the pleasure, breathing hotly against each other’s ears.

 

“Are you alright?” Shintarou finally asks when he got his bearings back, wiping the tears from Seijuurou’s eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Seijuurou smiles and kisses him softly, “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> i...swear to write better r18 next time? someday ;;;;


End file.
